Interest continues to increase in the potential for site-specific drug delivery in the sinuses and sinus drainage pathways. Once such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,419,497. In one embodiment, '497 teaches a balloon that is placed in situ, filled with a drug-containing material (e.g., a steroid cream), and left in place for an extended period of time (e.g., 2 weeks). The '497 balloon has weep holes which allow the drug-containing material to ooze out over time.